


First Word

by BlancaPowell



Category: No Fandom, PlayChoices, The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	First Word

“Come on Noah, cooperate!” Chris tries once again. 

Since his wife Amy left him with their 11-month son for the weekend, he tried to make him say the first word. His plan assumed surprising Amy when their son would finally say “Daddy.” He’s been teaching Noah for two days now and the baby still didn’t say anything. 

“I don’t understand,” Chris talks to his son, “the internet says babies start talking by the end of their first year. Why don’t you want to say daddy, d-a-d-d-y, daddy.” Chris repeats the word several times but Noah only giggles and looks at his father expectantly. 

Chris sighs. “Noah, please. Your mommy will be overjoyed when she hears your first word!” 

“Goooo?” 

Chris shakes his head but smiles warmly at him. “Daddy, say daddy.” 

“Daaaaa” Noah giggles again. 

“Daaaa-ddyyyyy” Chris encourages.

“Booooo” 

“No, Noah, try Daddy! Daa-ddyyy.” 

For two days, since Amy left, Chris tries everything. Amy didn’t want to leave at first, afraid she’d miss their son’s first word but Chris calmed her down and promised a video if that happened. She was leaving for Abbie’s bachelorette party but even that didn’t stop her from calling every two hours. Chris didn’t want to tell her his plan, as he planned to surprise her. Unfortunately, their baby didn’t want to cooperate. 

Chris knew he had to be patient, he read over twenty articles on babies’ first words, he called his mother, and read several parenting books that Amy had in her drawer. He knew he should start worrying if his son wouldn’t say anything after 15th month but he wanted to hear his little baby say a word so bad that he just didn’t feel like waiting. 

“Please, Noah. Look at me,” he points his finger to his chest, “Daddy.” 

“Daaaaaaa” 

“I just don’t understand what I’m doing wrong.” Chris shakes his head. “I’m giving you a break for a nap but then we train again, okay?” Noah babbles cheerfully and Chris can’t help but smile. Oh, how much he loves this child. 

Amy and Chris have been married for four years now, and majority of that time they’ve been trying for a baby. When she told him the news she was pregnant, he felt like the happiest man alive. Ever since, he couldn’t wait to hold his child, to be able to kiss him, cuddle with him, sing and talk to him. He was the most invested parent Amy ever saw. Most importantly, he tried to be the father he didn’t have. And he was doing great job so far. 

Chris looks at his little miracle and smiles. Noah sleeps so peacefully. He sits on the couch and starts watching a documentary about Tom Brady, his favorite football quarterback. After an hour, when he’s slowly falling asleep he hears Noah’s quiet giggle. In a moment, he walks up to the crib and looks at his son. “What’s so funny little guy? You don’t like Tom Brady?” Noah looks at his father curiously when Chris hears his phone ring. He checks and sees a message from Amy:

 “I will be home in 10 minutes, decided to be back sooner. Love you both! <3”

Chris’s eyes widens. Ten minutes is too soon, and even though he really wants Amy to be home with him already, the surprise isn’t ready. Noah isn’t ready.

“Noah, buddy, come on! Your mommy is on her way. Say ‘Daddy.’” His son looks at Chris questioningly but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he smiles and slobbers on his little pillow. “Oh shit” Chris murmurs to himself as he goes to the kitchen for a napkin. 

Just when he’s about to take one he hears a tiny voice, “shit.”  _No, no._ He runs up to the crib and looks at happy Noah. “Shit” the little one repeats. Chris panics, “No, no, Noah, please, stop, say Daddy, say Daddy!” 

“Shit.” 

Chris shakes his head when he hears Amy’s car parking in their garage.  _She’s gonna kill me._

“Shit shit shit” Noah chants while his father looks for a place to hide.

_Shit indeed._


End file.
